A Helping Hand
by Kellybug
Summary: Sequel to (1) THE EXECUTIONER'S DRUM and (2) BIRD-HUNT. Read the first two stories before this.. if you haven't, already :)


A Helping Hand  
  
  
A Sailormoon fan-fiction.   
  
Disclaimer: Neo-Queen Serenity/ Tsukino Usagi/ Sailor Moon, Chiba Usagi/   
Chibimoon, King Endymion/ Prince Darian/ Tuxedo-Kamen, Mizuno Ami/ Sailor   
Mercury, Hino Rei/ Sailor Mars, Makoto Kino/ Mako/ Sailor Jupiter, Aino Minako/ Sailor Venus, Tsukino Shingo, Tomoe Hotaru/ Sailor Saturn, Eiou Satsuna/ Sailor Pluto, Umino, Naru, Ryo Udawa, Shinozaki, Nephrite, Jadeite, Ziosite, Kunzite, Queen Beryl, and Queen Metalla and Crystal Toyko are all the trademarked property of Takeuchi Noaka , Toie Animation, and DiC. I use them knowing I receive no fanancial rewards.   
  
Notes: This story take place in the Silver Millenium, along the same   
timeline as my earlier fan-fictions THE EXECUTIONER'S DRUM and BIRD HUNT.   
The Marriage of Shingo And Hotaru is first alluded to in the EXECUTIONER'S DRUM. The American friends mentioned are the X-Men.   
  
  
The first gray streaks of dawn were reaching out to Crystal Tokyo as Chiba Usagi woke up. Getting up this early was proving to get easier and easier. She dressed and readied herself for the day's duties. She stopped to check   
on her mother as she still slept. Neo-Queen Serenity was rolled up in the fetal position. And she sounded like she was crying.   
  
"Why must she go through this ?" Thought her daughter.   
  
For all of Crystal Tokyo to see, Neo-Queen Serenity was the perfect picture of calm and beauty. But inside, Tsukino Usagi was aging rapidly. For close   
to two thousand years, Neo-Queen Serenity had shared her rule and her heart with her husband, King Endymion. But that ended two years ago, when the King died. The death was not quick, which part of Usagi was grateful for. She hated seeing her father in pain, but she could see how her mother had to   
have the time to come to terms with King Endymion's death.   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity seemed to just grow weaker after the funeral. Her body was   
still young, but Serenity's spirit had weakened. At least Luna was here with   
her, as she had been ever since Usagi's dad had died. Luna had been at   
Serenity's side the times Usagi couldn't be.   
  
Usagi carefully closed the door and quietly walked down the hall to the   
staircase and descended to the Main Hall and crossed to the Office. Collecting the last reports on the Kingdom from the night before she crossed over to the Kitchen. There she brewed up some coffee and cocoa and sat down to read up on what needed doing. Crystal Tokyo and the Kingdom must keep running, even when the world that gave birth to it was falling apart!   
  
The reports seemed all in order, and the requests could be handled in one day. Usagi welcomed this. It helped lift her mom's spirits to be outside,   
but she seemed to tire easily these days.   
  
"A penny for your thoughts, your Highness ?" A small voice asked upon entering the Kitchen. The small grayish cat jumped up on a chair.   
  
"I've got so many thoughts, Diana," Usagi sighed, " I'd probably bankrupt   
the Treasury!" Usagi shuffled the papers. "But at least Crystal Tokyo would run smoothly."   
  
"You really should get out a bit more !" Diana said. "Maybe visit Uncle Shingo and Aunt Hotaru?"   
  
"It would be nice to greet the sun again." Usagi smiled. It had been too long a lapse since she had seen her Uncle and Aunt when they met the morning. Usagi signed. "But it will have to wait." Usagi went over to the Kitchen window. "The Sun is beautiful coming up, isn't it?" Usagi said.   
  
" Yes it is," her mother answered, "you should go enjoy it more." Usagi turned sharply at Serenity's voice, loosing her footing and spinning to the floor. She grabbed at anything to steady herself as she stood back up.   
  
"Ouch !" Neo-Queen Serenity winced. "That has to hurt. Are you alright, Usagi?"   
  
"I'm OK!" Usagi blurted out. "Just hurt my pride." She rubbed her bottom   
slightly. "Ooch ! Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of pride to hurt." She   
laughed a bit. Usagi then turned apologetically to her mom. "I'm sorry if I   
disturbed you."   
  
"You didn't disturb me", Serenity smiled at her daughter. "Coffee smells   
delicious ! May I have some?"   
  
"Sure !" Usagi poured her mother a mug.   
  
"Is this a private conference?" Luna asked, walking leisurely in.  
  
"No it isn't Luna," offered Usagi, "grab a chair!"   
  
A couple of coffee-refills and four breakfasts later, Serenity and Usagi   
were busy planning the morning tours of Chrystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity had made it a habit to tour the capital at its morning-business, though the tours had originally started later in the morning. Old habits die hard. Especially for a late-sleeper like Serenity. But the morning tours had   
gotten earlier and earlier. Not that the Queen minded. This usually left   
the afternoon free for the business from the outlying districts. Requests were always coming in. And foreign dignitaries must be met.   
  
"Oh !" Luna cried. "I almost forgot ! It is time for the Queen's annual physical!"   
  
Serenity winced at this reminder. The physical check-ups did not bother her.   
What troubled her was the reminder of the number of lonely months that had   
passed without her beloved Endymion.   
  
"Dr. Mizuno will be waiting !" Luna reminded them.   
  
"We'll make it, Luna !" Serenity said. " I know how worried Ami gets when   
I'm late."   
  
***  
  
The morning traffic in Crystal Tokyo seemed a bit lighter than usual for a   
Friday, although the markets were still busy with families planning out their   
weekend meals. As was usual, Serenity and Usagi bought fruit and pastries to   
last through the rest of the morning. And, as usual, Luna and Diana watched in utter amazement. As usual, the same words crossed the lips as one person:  
  
"How can they pack all that away without showing it ?"   
  
Mom and daughter were nearing the end of their tour and note-taking when they   
stopped off at the jeweler's, as was the usual routine. What Serenity and Usagi could not learn from their walking tour, Uncle Umino and Aunt Naru found out as they conducted business.   
  
"Umino ? Naru ?" The Queen sang out.   
  
" Your Majesty ! Usagi !!" Came an excited reply. "Welcome ! The tea and   
sweetbreads are in the kitchen! Unimo will be here shortly." As Serenity poured four cups of tea, Usagi pulled out the notes and more paper for the think-tank session with Uncle Umino and Aunt Naru. Soon the brainwork would begin.   
  
When the population of Earth was being reawakened after the cold-sleep, it was just per chance that Uncle Umino and Aunt Naru were among the first to   
be revived. And Usagi was grateful for that, for they had been terrific help in running Crystal Tokyo. Serenity and Endymion had tried to help each person with his or her problem. But, well, the problems just started coming too   
fast!  
  
And, there were also " the gears", as Aunt Naru called them. Even in the realms of magic, when crystals are involved, science and artistry often join hands. And the jewels of Crystal Tokyo were very important. And so, as the Kingdom's official jeweler and clocksmith, Naru and Umino were always "on call", and at least as busy as the Queen and Princess. Thus, they learned of problems as fast as Serenity and Usagi.   
  
Soon, Umino entered. " I apologize for the lateness," he bowed to Neo- Queen   
Serenity, "but our other guest is having difficulties this morning."   
  
"Oh ! I'm so sorry !" Serenity said. "Is there anything I can help with ?"   
Umino and Naru were- mysteriously- becoming known as the Innkeepers of Crystal Tokyo, but, then, the mystereous stranger they were helping out was turning into the equally-mysterious family-member. One member the Royal Family had yet to meet.   
  
"Iie," said Umino, "he will be alright."   
  
"Will we ever meat my 'uncle' ?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Soon enough", Aunt Naru smiled slightly.   
  
Umino chuckled lightly. Then tried to hide it with a cough.   
  
***  
Soon enough, the work of the morning was done. "I wish we could stay !" Serenity apologized, "But Dr. Minuzo is expecting me."   
  
Naru nodded. "I understand. Give Ami my love. And Keiko." Naru and Umino hugged and kissed they're friends goodbye, and the Queen and Princess started off to Dr. Mizuno's office.   
  
Mother and daughter were barely down the street when an explosion caught them with it's full force! Several passers-by were caught by the blast and seriously injured.. some critically. But the Queen and Princess were, somehow, spared.   
  
From the upper floor of the jeweler's, a figure gestured and a curtain closed.   
  
***  
  
The injuries were rushed to the hospital. Dr. Mizuno was pressed extra-hard as some of the most serious cases were children. Neo-Queen Serenity and Usagi   
helped when and where they could, often running for supplies or just offering   
encouragement. As the scene became less hectic, the Queen was finally able to be checked upon. Usagi was checked out, too, as she and her Mom had both been in the blast zone. Remarkably, neither mom nor daughter was touched by the blast, and were only slightly injured by being thrown into the wall.   
  
"It is really amazing !" Ami said. "The only thing that you and Usagi received were some minor cuts and scrapes !"   
  
Ami's daughter Keiko was fussing over Usagi, while Usagi kept reassuring Keiko she was alright.   
  
"I was afraid of this!" Keiko stated. Keiko Udawa had seemed to inherit her   
father's precognitive abilities. She told Usagi, " I warned you."   
  
"And I warned Mom!" Usagi said.   
  
"But I'm NOT gonna run away!" Serenity said. "Besides, it was just a horrible accident!"   
  
"I don't think so!" The voice came from the doorway.   
  
"Rei!" Serenity and Usagi said, surprised.   
  
"I called them in here." Keiko said.   
  
"I'm glad you're here, Aunt Rei!" The steel-gray-haired precognitive said.   
"Were you able to find anything."   
  
"Not much." Hino Rei said. "But enough to make me suspicious. The energies that blew up the street seemed like a slow seepage.   
  
"See? An accident. Just something else that needs repair here. Crystal Tokyo is just getting older.. like me." Serenity started to close her eyes tiredly. "I just wish no one else had been hurt!"   
  
"I said 'seemed', Serenity." Rei looked into those eyes that had known hers for two millenia. "Those energies were channeled there, they weren't random. And that amount of energy should have leveled every building on this block!" The Priestess-Princess looked at her Soveriegn, her friend, her sister. "Serenity, someone set a trap to kill you. I don't know who, although the energies discharged felt familiar, but someone wants you dead."   
  
"But, then, why aren't I dead ? And... and... Oh, my God !" Serenity clung   
protectively to Usagi. This pink-haired angel was all Serenity felt she had left in this world. Without Usagi, Serenity thought, she could not live. The Queen felt a quiver in her voice. "Why- aren't we dead?"   
  
"I think I may know why." The raven-haired girl beside Rei said. "I think there was a mystic shield protecting the Queen and Usagi."   
  
"A shield, Yuko ?" Keiko's thunderstorm-green eyes shot up.   
  
"But we didn't have time to react!" Serenity said as she felt her voice   
return.   
  
"That means two things." Usagi said. "We have a person or persons out there who wants us dead. And we have a friend out there."   
  
"The question is-" Serenity said- "who is who ?"   
  
***  
  
The afternoon was rather hot when Serenity and Usagi returned to Umino and   
Naru's. Naru and Umino were poking around, trying to find any clue they could to the blast. The Queen was a childhood friend, and Usagi they knew since birth. There was no way they'd let anyone take them away! Soon the Royal Family was joined by Ami and Keiko, and Rei and Yuko. " I called Aunt Minako," Yuko said. "She and Kyoto will be here shortly."   
  
"What about Aunt Makoto and Naoko ?" Keiko said.   
  
"I called your father." Ami said. "Ryo said he will contact Shinozaki, Makoto, and Naoko !"   
  
"That is good !" Umino said, offering tea to his guests.   
  
"There is something familiar about those energies." Rei mused. "Something.."   
Rei was still lost in thought when the door opened.   
  
"Am I interrupting anything ?" Asked Minako. She was immediately followed in by her shadows- Kyoto and Artimis. Kyoto was the "White Shadow" of the Aino Clan.   
  
Kyoto looked like a paler version of her mother, with straw-colored hair her   
mother's length that almost matched Artimis' white coat at times, and sky-blue eyes as clear as crystal. Usagi always marveled at how nervous   
those eyes were, even when their owner appeared as calm as a pool of water. Which was a rare-enough occasion.   
  
"There's still nervousness outside." Kyoto remarked. "Even four hours after the blast."   
  
"I think we should check this out!" Keiko said as she glanced up from her   
computer. "Mom and I have been checking the line that blew underground..."   
Where Kyoto's eyes told her life story, Keiko's thunderstorm-eyes were enigmas. Only feint changes from gray to green and back showed changes in her mood. "The magics- whoever's they were- have faded for the most part. But Mom and I were able to trace their point of origin. They started from the Power Plant."   
  
"What are we waiting for then ?" Ryo Uwada said from the doorway. "Let's see   
what's wrong!"   
  
***  
  
The investigation started at Crystal Tokyo's power plant.   
  
"I don't like this!" Artimis exclaimed. "Something feels .. wrong .. here."  
  
Luna stopped dead-still at the doors. "I feel negative-energies here !"  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity and Usagi ran inside the control room. "Ami! Keiko! Come   
in here quick!" Serenity commanded. Ami and Keiko, followed by Ryo, ran into   
the room to be welcomed by the comatose bodies of the power-station crew.   
"Ryo!" Ami cried out. "Get my emergancy med-kit in the car !" Mizuno Ami was a pediatrician, but she was also Sailor Senshi before and after the founding of Crystal Tokyo. And, as the defensive member of the Senshi, Ami had learned to be prepared for any situation.   
  
After an hour, the patients were still comatose. " I don't like this", Ami said. "Even with their energy-reserves drained, the crew should be slipping into consciousness by now."   
  
"Not if they were possessed", Rei said.  
  
The room grew very quiet.  
  
***  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity found herself even more weary than usual. She had joined Ami and the rest at the hospital to watch over her subjects. These were not just her subjects. In a way, they were as much family as the Senshi, Shingo, and Usagi.   
  
Usagi. How many times has her daughter been in her mind? Even since she had met "The Spore." Even before she knew she would have a child. All the times she had been sent by Setsuna. And, later, after she learned to control her  
time-traveling, the times she went on her own. It was strange, at times, having a time-teleporter for a daughter. Every time she left, Serenity had worried, even when Endymion was alive, even when most times Serenity had been there to see that everything had turned out alright. But she still worried. Now she worried even more as a widowed-mother.   
  
Serenity and Usagi went to the cemetery a bit later than usual. The sun was   
almost setting as they, Luna and Diana stood visiting Endymion. This was another daily ritual. One that took added importance when Serenity was troubled.   
  
" I miss your father so much." Serenity said as she leaned on her daughter for support.   
  
" I know mom." Usagi whispered. "So do I."   
  
As they were leaving for the palace, a cloud seemed to blacken out the sunset. Soon could be heard the thundering echo of wingbeats and the deafening cries of countless shorebirds! Gulls and terns started divebombing Serenity and Usagi! And, as mother and daughter ran for sanctuary, the birds seemed to be driving them down a lane of statues!  
  
As they entered the lane, the birds ceased their torment. Now, Serenity and   
Usagi heard the cracking of stone as the bases of the magnificent statues   
crumbled, sending the huge figures toppling onto the Queen and Princess!   
"RUN!" Usagi screamed to her mother.   
  
Suddenly, the statues were halted and moved back, as if a gaint's arms were   
holding them. Then Serenity saw them. Or thought she did. Two giants, clothed as though they had stepped forth from some ancient Greek play.   
  
" Serenity! Usagi! Come quickly!" Tsukino Shingo yelled to his sister and   
neice. "This way!"   
  
Serenity ran straight-away to her brother and sister-in-law, but Usagi ran to   
collect a now-fallen bird!   
  
"Usagi!" Serenity cried out. "What are you doing?!!"  
  
" Collecting evidence!" Usagi called back. She then ran to the protective arms of her mother, uncle, and aunt. And, under the watchful eues of Luna and Diana!   
  
The two Greek giants dissolved after the Princess had cleared the lane. And the statuary crashed to the ground!   
  
" Arugatou nisai! You came just in time!" Serenity cried. "Demo.. how did   
you know we were in trouble?"   
  
" Someone called us, telepathically!" Hotaru said. "From very near-by."   
  
***  
  
That night Serenity and Usagi spent at Shingo's and Hotaru's cottage on the   
bayside. Shingo had decided that, for the would-be assassin to know when and   
where to get to them, he or she had to know the Queen's and Princess' schedules very well. Too well, in fact. They would, therefor, stay at his home.   
  
That night, Serenity and Usagi tried to find rest in each other's arms. The   
rhythm of the breakers helped to calm them. But the threat of dreams of   
loneliness did their best to steal any sleep the two tried to get. Neither could bear the thought of the other gone forever.   
  
Serenity and Usagi were up before the first light of dawn. They both sat and   
listened is the tide rolled into Tokyo Bay. Saturday would usually be the   
perfect day to see it. On Saturdays, the Bay is busier than even the busiest   
weekday. There is commerce, but also beachgoers, and just people watching the   
busy world. But today was different.   
  
Today, too, a certain watcher would be out there.. watching them. And he or she wanted them dead.   
  
The quickest and lightest of steps announced the arrival of the littlest   
Tsukino.   
  
"Hello, Ikiko !" Serenity said. "How's my niece ?"   
  
"Very well, Arigatou, Your Mejesty." Ikiko bowed to Queen and Princess.   
"Father is readying for the Welcome! Would you join us. Onegai?"   
  
Serenity and Usagi sat in amazement. Ikiko looked like a copy of her mother,   
with those same penetrating purple eyes. Ikiko, however, was a bit more active, often to the point of mischievousness. Alot like Shingo, Serenity thought. And, like both her parents, Ikiko could say a hundred thoughts without speaking. And could keep a secret safer than any vault.   
  
Ikiko turned to her cousin. "You will be safe today." Usagi rose to hug her   
cousin.   
  
"Arigatou, Itoko!" Usagi cried.   
  
***  
  
Uncle Shingo held the welcoming ceremony, as usual, with Hotaru and Ikiko and, this time, with Serenity and Usagi. The sun's welcome this time, however, was a little more somber. But in spite of, or maybe because of it, Serenity and Usagi drank up the sunrise like the nectar of life.   
  
Later, the plans for that day were made around the Tsukino kitchen table. "The assassin, or assassins, knows your routrine, Serenity !" Shingo noted.   
"So, we will accompany you today. If we cannot vary your routines, at least we will guard you and Usagi!"   
  
Serenity tried to dissuade her brother, but seeing Shingo's seriousness quieted her dissents. "You are right, Shingo!" Serenity sighed, "What should we do?"   
  
Shingo thought a while. "We will go to Umino and Naru!" Shingo said. "What was struck once may be struck again. But not so soon the same way. Besides," he said, "the Senshi meet there informally, anyway!"   
  
As the Royal and Noble Families of Tsukino met at the royal jewelers, the Senshi and their families began to filter in.   
  
"Ami ? Keiko ?" Serenity asked. "Were you able to find anything out from the   
bird that was attacking Usagi and I ?"   
  
"Well," Ami started, "that poor creature was definitely drained of it's energy! But I couldn't find out how. Gomen."   
  
"But we were able to determine the the same energy drained all the birds,"   
Keiko continued, "at least those we examined. And it seems that the muscles were worked well after the energy was drained!"   
  
"That seems to support what we found." Rei and Yuko walked through the door.   
Follow by Mako and Shinozaki, and Naoko and Ryo.   
  
"From what you've said," said Naoko, "those birds were definitely possessed.   
They acted even more as a unit than a regular flock of birds !" Naoko's red hair hid a thoughtful head in a fighter's body.   
  
"The energies were the same in those birds that was in the power-plant workers!" Yuko said. "Some of the birds lived long enough for the residual energies to still be measured."   
  
"Possessed?" Serenity asked., holding closely to her daughter.   
  
"Those energies felt familiar somehow !" Rei said. " But I can't remember from where!"   
  
"Perhaps I can help", said the burgundy-maned gentlemen descending the stairs.   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars froze where they stood.   
  
"Nephrite!"   
  
Sailor Mars was the first to react. "I don't know how you got here, but if   
you're here to harm Serenity, I'll KILL YOU !!!" She lunged towards the General.   
  
Yuko restrained her mother. "What are you doing here???!!!" Rei demanded.   
  
"What's happening in here ?" Minako demanded as she and Kyoto rushed into the   
commotion .   
  
"We've got one of Mattala's Generals in here !" Rei said.   
  
Minako was stunned. "One of the Generals?" she asked. "But aren't they..?"  
  
Kyoto reacted quickly.   
  
" VENUS CRESENT BEAM..!!"   
  
"Hold it, Kyoto ! STOP!!" Serenity screamed as Usagi started to draw her   
father's sword, which she had started to wear the day before.   
  
"Nani-yo? Your Majesty?" Makoto asked increduously. "What you've been attacked by is probably negative-energy! And I bet pretty-boy up there is behind it !"   
  
Naoko and Kyoto readied themselves to join the attack.   
  
" Last night," Serenity stated, "when Usagi and I were attacked in the cemetary by the statues, we were saved by two giants!" She turned to Nephrite. "They were the Gemini, the Twins, weren't they ? You're the one protecting us !"   
  
"And, the explosion outside the store?" Usagi asked.   
  
" Hai. Cancer always defends her children." Nephrite said. "And the stars have ever aided me."   
  
"Then, why are you here?" Yuko asked. She looked at Serenity and Usagi, "to   
protect our family?"   
  
Serenity and Usagi both smiled upon hearing Yuko's question.  
  
"That is part of it." Nephrite answered. "The rest can be explained over   
breakfast. I'm starving."   
  
"After my death at the hands of Zoycite," Nephrite said as he served breakfast, "my spirit hovered between worlds. I waited to find peace somewhere. But that peace eluded me. After a thousand years. I started to take notice of Earth again. I found that what kept me going was watching after Naru here in Crystal Tokyo."   
  
A slight blush came over Naru as a giggle came out of Ami. Serenity and the   
Sailors Mercury and Mars remembered the feelings that Naru once held for   
Nephrite. The blue-haired Senshi was relieved to learn the feelings Naru held for Nephrite were shared.   
  
"However," continued Nephrite, "I had to wait a few more years until my magics returned to the point that I could return to the mortal plane without having to go through the process of rebirth. Then, I found my way to Crystal Tokyo ! Afterwards, I found Naru and Umino. As I had been viewing the love between Naru and Umino- demo," he said in the direction of Minako and Makoto, "not TOO closely.. hentai. I came to regard Umino as the brother I wished I had had. So, I just became another member of the family."  
  
"Ah!" Usagi exclaimed. "You're my mysterious uncle !"   
  
"I am afraid so, your Highness !" Nephrite smiled and bowed.   
  
"Well," Rei said, "that explains one of the energies Yuko and I have felt. Demo.. there is still that first one. I still think it's negative-energy. But, if you did not emit it, who did?"  
  
"It can't be Beryl or Metalla," Makoto said, " they're destroyed!" Then, she   
asked Nephrite, "Aren't they?"   
  
"In two-thousand years," Nephrite tried to assure the Senshi, "I have never   
felt their presence. And trust me, once in Beryl or Metalla's presence, their   
aura is impossible to forget."  
  
"I know", Serenity said, shivering. Usagi clung protectively around her mother.   
  
"If this had been an attack across time, Neo-Queen Serenity said, "Satsuna   
would have warned us. Warned me."   
  
" But if it's not Beryl or Metalla," Ami asked, "who can it be ? I mean, the   
other Generals are dead ! At least, Kunzite told us he was avenging Zoisite's   
death. And I guess Jadeite is dead."   
  
"Jadeite is not dead", Serenity said.   
  
A chilly silance weighed on the room as each Senshi clung to her daughter for   
dear life. Ryo tried to reassure Ami, as Shinozi tried to reassure Makoto.   
  
"Why did you say that?" Minako asked.   
  
"Because," started Neo-Queen Serenity," victims of possession who have been   
drained of energy but still serve their master sounds like.."   
  
"Zombies", Rei finished.   
  
"And that was Jadeite's specialty", Serenity said.   
  
"As Metalla and Beryl vanished," Nephrite explained, " so did the effects of   
their powers. Jadeite, for his failures, was placed by Beryl in suspended   
animation- a 'Dark Sleep'. But, with Beryl gone, obviously even that spell wore off. Afterwards, I would guess, knowing Jadeite, that he has been waiting for the perfect moment for revenge against his defeat by the Senshi."  
  
"And, until we find Jadeite," Nephrite told Serenity and Usagi, "it is best you stay away from the palace. It's the center of your normal activities. Jadeite obviously knows that and undoubtedly has set a trap there."   
  
" But what about my official duties ?" Serenity quickly asked. "There are papers that need my attention and.."   
  
"The papers are here, Serenity !" Umino assured her. " My being the Locksmith   
of the Kingdom means I am able to get anywhere! Including the palace. The   
papers for the outlying districts are all here. And dignitaries will either be met here or at Shingo's home." Umino looked straight at Serenity. " You and Usagi are not going to go through this alone !"   
  
"Minako?" Nephrite asked. "Kyoto?.. tried to use the powers of a Senshi on me, very admirable!" Kyoto blushed. "Does this mean", he continued, "that the power and responsibility are being passed down ?"   
  
"More like shared !" Minako answered. "Our daughters are 'in training'. As   
such, they have received the gifts we received at their age. Including my Kyoto!"   
"That is good!" Nephrite grinned roguishly. "That means the Queen and Princess can be guarded equally!"   
  
"Not without our help !" Called a voice from upstairs. Three young men came   
down the stairs, dressed in riding garb.   
  
"Hiro!" Usagi said. " I will NOT have you risking your life for me ! You have   
got to stay here with your mother and father ! And that goes for your brothers, too !" Usagi whispered, " Don't worry, Hiro. I'll be back."   
  
"I'm going to make sure of that!" Hiro answered. "As for Fuji and Taki, they   
can speak for themselves."   
  
"My place", said Fuji, "is with Keiko-chan !"  
  
"Mine", answered Taki, "is beside Yuko-chan !"   
  
"Let us go, then." Usagi said. "We still have to see about the problems of   
Crystal Tokyo. Our Moms can see to the diplomatic functions."   
  
And so it was. With a bit a Royal argument. Serenity knew her daughter well   
enough to know that she would only look after Crystal Tokyo's problems. Chiba   
Usagi might be flighty at times, and a bit reluctant to fight (quite like her   
mom, growing up, on both counts, Serenity smiled), but Usagi could be very   
persistent when she felt her mother was threatened.   
  
The two groups split up. Ami, Ryo, Rei, Makoto, Shinozaki, Minako, Naru, Umino, Shingo, Hotaru, and Nephrite went with Serenity to greet the diplomats. Keiko, Fuji, Yuko, Taki, Naoko, Kyoto, Ikiko, Hiro and Usagi made thier way to the park-stables and mounted horses to patrol Crystal Tokyo. Hiro, Fuji, and Taki carried the bows and arrows of the ancient samurai.   
  
The party then rode out to check out the city that was their home and family-   
and was now a battlefield.   
  
The inland wards of the city appeared quiet enough. The cemetary where the   
evening before Serenity and Usagi were attacked was even peaceful. Only the   
shattered statues gave an indication of the battle of last night.   
  
As the party neared the harbor and bayside, however, Yuko began to receive   
ominous signals. "Stay close!" She warned the others. "Be ready to ride !"   
The scouting-party rode through the dockyard-area, staying as close to   
warehouses as possible and quieting the horses. The uneasiness Yuko felt   
grew steadily. The dockhands were just shuffling about. Then, as if on some   
director's mark, the milling workmen charged the party.  
  
Taki turned to Yuko. "Think we found Jadeite?"   
  
"Right where he wanted us to find him!" Yuko answered as she wheeled her   
horse around.   
  
Hiro drew his bow taught as he turned his horse to get away.   
  
"IYAA!!" Usagi cried out to Hiro. "They are puppets, not youma! Save your arrows for the puppetmaster!"   
  
"There are too many!" Yuko cried. "We have to split them up! FIRE SOUL!"   
  
Yuko's flame slowed down the attackers.   
  
Hiro and Usagi and Ikiko, Fuji and Keiko, Taki and Yuko, and Kyoto and Naoko   
each took a separate way out of the dockyards. Keiko turned around to slow the zombie-dockworkers.   
  
"SHABON SPRAY!"   
  
Kyoto gestered to Naoko. Then she tried to slow the zombies more by aiming at   
some suspended cargo.   
  
"CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
  
"THUNDERBOLT CRASH!"  
  
The cargo came down with a loud crash!   
  
The fog confused most of the persuers. A few, however, managed to clear the   
fogbank.   
  
Every two or thee blocks, Hiro, Fuji, and Taki would leave an arrow in a post or wall, notched with pink, blue, or red to identify them. This was done so Naoko and Kyoto could pick up their trail as they made for the open beach. The search-party then rode at breakneck speed to the surf pounding along the shore, only to be met by more zombies. The zombies funneleds the teens into an ever-narrowing gap.   
  
" We're being led !" Shouted Ikiko as she wheeled her horse. "But where ?"   
  
Serenity and her bodyguards were holding diplomatic court at Shingo's and   
Hotaru's house for the Siberian and Mongolian representatives when the Queen   
sudenly relieved herself and went out to the beach.   
  
"What is it, Serenity?" Shingo asked.   
  
"It's Usagi," whispered the Queen, "our children are in danger!"  
  
"Usagi !" Hotaru screamed as she drew her gleive. "We are under attack! Head   
for Umino's and Naru's!"   
  
Rei took up a rearguard position.   
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"   
  
"Rei!" Serenity pleaded. "These aren't youma! They're our own people!"   
  
"I know, Serenity!" Rei answered "But you're my friend! My sister! "Besides," she added. "there are some friends of our in America who'd kill me if   
anything happened to you !" Then she whispered, " If I don't kill myself."   
  
"They seem to be herding us!" Ami called out to Serenity. "We have to have   
room to maneuver!"  
  
"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!"  
  
The Senshi's sudden blizzard slowed the persuing zombies. A bit.  
  
Suddenly, more zombies appeared from the side, blocking the way to the   
jewellers.  
  
"We're being driven hard!" Shouted Jupiter. "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"   
  
"Mako!" Serenity cried once more. "I told Rei already I will not have   
bloodshed!"   
  
"I know your Majesty!" Jupiter reassured her Queen. "That's why I haven't   
called forth the dragon."   
  
"We're being forced to the Palace!" Minako shouted.. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK !"   
  
More attackers were scattered.  
  
"I hate.. this.. running!" yelled Serenity. "If feels.. like.. we're   
running.. from.. someting!"  
  
"We.. are.. running.. from something !" Shinozaki responded. "THEM!"   
  
" I know what.. Serenity.. means!" Naru called out.   
  
"Jadeite's pulling us like puppets on a string!" Nephrite said.  
  
"And I'm going to cut those strings," Serenity swore, "every damned one of them!"   
  
Both groups met back at the Palace.  
  
"Jadeite must be tired of the chase." Usagi said.   
  
"Hai! So am I", Serenity said darkly as the party entered the Palace.   
  
They walked through the Reception Hall and made their way to the Throne Room.  
  
"I wondered how long it would take for me to get you here", said the General  
as he sat on the throne.  
  
"Hello, Jadeite." Serenity said calmly. " I take it you have business here?"  
  
"Unfinished business", the blonde General replied. "A bit of revenge, for you   
making me appear the fool before Queen Beryl. Because of you and Mars and   
Mercury, Beryl condemned me to the Dark Sleep! Can you imagine? Knowing what went on around you, and not being able to react? Being haunted by dreams of freedom as you remain locked in a crystal prison??   
  
"And YOU are to blame, Serenity! You, and your Senshi! But, now, I will see my vindication!"   
  
With a wave of his hand, Jadeite froze the Senshi and their families, leaving only Neo-Queen Serenity free. Or, so he thought.   
  
"You will NOT harm my mother anymore, puppeteer!" Usagi yelled as she drew   
forth Endymion's sword. "You recognize this sword, zombie-man? It's the sword my father yielded as Prince Endymion of Earth! You remember Prince Endymion, do you not? He was the Prince who you swore loyalty to and fought under before the coming of Beryl. The Soveriegn you betrayed ! Well, now this Prince's sword is gonna cut you to pieces ! I will not have my mother taken Away! Not by you , not by ANYBODY!!!"   
  
"Hold, Usagi!" Serenity commanded. She spoke in a voice Usagi was sure she had not heard in years.   
  
And, when she turned around, Usagi saw not the Neo-Queen. She saw the leader of the Sailorsenshi !   
  
"Jadeite !" Usagi commanded. " You will not take my daughter from me! Demo, I will not fight you. To kill you would only doom your spirit to vengeance once more! Release my friends!" Jadeite released the Senshi and their familes, Umino, Naru, and Nephrite. Neo-Queen Serenity then raised her Moon-Scepter with the Ginzhuishou. She softly chanted:  
  
"Moon Scepter ELIMINATION !"   
  
Memories came flooding back to the blonde General. And he screamed:   
  
They were called "The Five Brothers", and brothers they were. The bonds of   
friendship were that strong- Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, and Endymio. Darien was destined to King of Earth. The other four were to become his trusted generals. But that was for the future. The present was to be filled with the play of childhood. The rough-and-tumble play of energetic youth. Days filled with hunting and racing, swimming and boxing, laughter and songs and stories. Then came the days of war, the days of glory. The days when Jadeite held high the banner of his Prince as the first general, although that title meant little, as the four generals rode as one. Even as they rode as one with their Prince.   
  
"Enough ! Stop !" Jadeite cried.   
  
"Endymion is dead, Jadeite!" Serenity said. "But his wife and daughter are still alive! There is still a family. But it is not whole. Not yet. Would you join your brother's wife and daughter?"   
  
*********  
  
The sun rose from the eastern ocean as the party greeted it's rising. Shingo,   
Hotaru, and Ikiko raised their breakfasts and tea to greet the dawn with their friends. Serenity and Usagi felt as if the new day had granted them a new life.   
  
Usagi was particularly grateful to have her old mother back. Shingo agreed,   
smiling as the sun's light seemed to reflect off Serenity's own light.   
  
After the ceremony, Nephrite and Jadeite mounted their horses.   
  
"Don't keep yourselves away long", Serenity said as she held each General's   
hand.   
  
"We won't!" Jadeite smiled. "But it has been a while since I last saw my home world."   
  
"We will be back !" Nephrite assured Serenity.   
  
"But what if you run into Zoisite and Kunzite?" Minako asked.   
  
"Hai. Their spirits may be roaming around", Kyoto added.   
  
"Just send them our way !" Serenity smiled as she hugged Usagi. "We can deal   
with them !"   
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
